halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 2 Auto-Updates
This page lists all Xbox Live Auto-Updates for the Xbox version of Halo 2. Auto-Update 1 (November 17, 2004) *Addressed delay problems while waiting for a game to be found in "Quickmatch" and "Optimatch." *Improved support for 480p resolutions on a wide range of HDTV and EDTV displays, correcting a flaw that the software encountered with some sets causing part of the HUD to be obscured. *Multiplayer map "Foundation" no longer has to be unlocked and will be instantly available for everyone. Auto-Update 2 (RELEASE DATE NOT AVAILABLE) (INFORMATION NOT AVAILABLE) Auto-Update 3 (April 18, 2005) *Game's title screen now displays the version number "1.1." *Addressed several major hacks, cheats and exploits. Some fixes include: **Players can no longer teleport around levels by disconnecting their modems. **Players can no longer fly over long distances by quickly switching from the Rocket launcher to the Energy Sword while repeatedly pressing RT while their aiming Reticle is red (when aiming at a distant enemy). **The Flyboy glitch was patched. **Changes were made to the physics system to prevent players from grabbing weapons through walls. The fix also affects Capture the Flag flags, Assault bombs, and Oddball skulls. *Upgraded software to automatically detect and ban cheating players. *Boosted the effectiveness of grenades. Frag Grenades now inflict a bit more damage, and explode a few milliseconds faster. Plasma Grenades received an ever larger damage boost, and can now wipe out a fully-shielded opponent with one blast. *Melee combat received a massive upgrade. Two melee hits will almost always crush a fully-shielded opponent. As before, melee blows from behind still kill with one hit. But now, jumping melee blows also kill with just one hit. *The Brute Shot received a big damage boost, making it one of the better weapons in the game for medium-range butchery. On a related note, the Brute Shot's massive blade also makes it a melee killing machine; one-two slices will do the job. *Dual Wielding combos received some slight adjustments to damage, primarily to frontal assault-style combos. Some changes include: **The SMG/Plasma Rifle combo saw a slight damage reduction. **The SMG/Plasma Pistol overcharge combo saw a slight damage reduction. **The Magnum/Magnum combo received a small but noticeable fix regarding headshot damage, so they're no longer as overwhelmingly powerful. *When multiple players are using the same TV screen, they no longer see notices of weapons and ammo that they pick up. *Also made several other changes. Auto-Update 4 (July 20, 2005) *Included solutions to the rampant use of modded content to enable cheating on the downloadable maps included in Bonus map pack, Killtacular Pack and Maptacular Pack, so that any players found cheating will be permanently banned with "no appeal process." This stands for Matchmaking and Custom Games. *Addressed a bug on the multiplayer map Relic that allowed players to use a locked Teleporter by Crouch jumping. Auto-Update 5 (April 12, 2007) *Changed the game's version number displayed on the title screen to "1.5." *Enabled the game to recognize Blastacular Pack. *Enhanced existing Banhammer functionality. Category:Updates and Patches Category:Halo 2 Category:Xbox Live